


Hotel Sanguis

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Graphic Description, Haunting, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Psychological Horror, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: They just wanted a little break from the stress of life. It was meant to be five days of enjoying the woods that surrounded the hotel, five days of drinking. Instead, it turned into their worst nightmares, it makes them scream and die. But in this place, nothing dies for long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story may not be for everybody, so please pay attention to the tags. If you decide to read it, let me know what you think of it and any places I can improve on. This is my first attempt at a horror fic.

The bus pulled up outside of the red brick hotel that the lads would be staying in for the five days of their holiday. It had all been Marcelo and Toni's idea, they wanted to spend some time traveling around the country, most of them had just agreed and had taken whatever money they had in the bank account and they went with the wind. But, even staring at the red brick building, David felt a chill go up his spine. This place was too calm, too picturesque, the façade made the hairs stand on edge.

“You all should listen to your friend, that place is cursed. Some people at once you go in, you never come out", the grey haired bus driver announced, staring at Kingsley who had a hand on David's shoulder.

“Thanks for the bus ride, Jake, but the dead don’t scare us", Marco shrugged as he handed the older man the cheque that they had written up.

“Maybe we should listen to him", David whispered, he was staring at Kingsley with pleading eyes.

“Halloween was last month darling. It’ll be fine. We’re here to relax and enjoy the scenic beauty. Nothing’s going to happen”, Kingsley promised as they shuffled off the bus.

“Go in there and you will never come out", the bus driver warned, his hand gripped at David's wrist painfully.

“Okay, thanks for that”, Adam grinned, shuffling last Jordan and David.

The group went to the back of the mini bus to collect their luggage. The group of them, a group that consisted of Jordan, Adam, Juan, Marcelo, Toni, Marco, Eric, David, Kingsley, Robert, Antoine and Hugo, and their boss, Frank. They all walked up the steps of the hotel were cracked, as was the the building when the got closer to the red brick. Inside, it was like it'd been stuck in a time capsule, it had red and gold carpets, near black wood and wallpapered walls, there were old leather seats and sofas dotted around the room. A wooden desk stood in the middle of the room, two grand staircases curled to the left and right. The elevator stood at the back wall. Marco rang the bell, it was several moments before somebody came.

“How can I help you?”, the rounding lady question ed, her grey hair was curled around her head.

“The Kroos party? Six rooms”, Toni coughed, the air was so dry in here and there was a pungent smell in the lobby.

“Oh yes, come an get your keys, we’re actually booked out so we only have four rooms. Lucky for you, they have double beds and single beds in two of the rooms. One of you will just have to sleep on the floor", Toni read the name as Jude. Well then Jude.

“Then do we get our money back for the other two rooms?”, Marcelo wondered.

“Yes, of course. I’m feeling generous too, I’ll even include a bar allowance to each of you. Have a nice stay in the Hotel Sanguis”, Jude smiled, it burned through then all, it made them all shiver. There was something in it.

Marco touched her hand as he took the key, she was cold, so cold. The blonde attributed it to being winter, but something in his gut screamed to get out. He ignored it.

“I don’t feel right about this place. The walls have eyes", Antoine whispered as he curled into Hugo's side, they were walking their room, room 22. 

“You're just paranoid because of the crazy bus driver. Everything will be fine. It’s going to be fine. It’s five days. What can happen in five days?”, Hugo raised an eyebrow as he lay on the bed. The room smelled musky. He got back up and tried to open the window, it didn’t budge.

“Are you telling me the windows don’t open?”, Antoine shook his head” David was right, I want to go”.

“Look at me, I’m not going to let anything happen to you Anto, anyway, it’s a hotel, it can’t hurt us”, Hugo muttered, the younger Frenchman was just being silly now.

“Fine”, Antoine sighed before he rested his head underneath Hugo's chin” I love you”.

“Love you too mon roi. Now, why don’t you wander down to the end of the hall and get us some ice? I may have packed a few mini bottles", Hugo grinned.

Antoine nodded as he walked down the carpeted hall. He couldn't help the anxious feeling in his palms as they shook softly. He heard something, something like a laugh, but it was sinister, it made the fear bubble inside of him. Antoine turned to look back at the corridor there was nothing there. Then... then there was a crash just down on the ice machine as cubes of glass shard like ice poured out of the spout. 

“Nah, fuck this shit", Antoine cured as he walked towards the ice machine. 

He held the glass that had been left in their room underneath the blue spout, just as the ice came out of it, his hand slipped and the shards ran along his skin. He screamed loudly as the cuts appeared on his skin, up and down his arm, the blood ran like red rivers flowing and curling as tears but at the corner of his eyes. Antoine dropped the glass, it shattered as though it fell on something hard, but it was only a carpet. The lights flickered and the laughing renewed, but it was louder, closer. There was more than one voice, it was a mix of male and female, young and old. Antoine tried to run, but he felt something cold, so fucking cold, grab at his ankle, he looked down at the ankle, there was a hand, a gloves hand and a kitchen knife flaunted in the flickering lights.

“Somebody help me. Hugo, Hugo", Antoine screamed.

“Oh darling, nobody can hear you scream. But keep doing It, it’s music to our ears”, Antoine looked up, there was a man staring back at him, he was beautiful, eyes like the sea itself had been encapsulated in a crystal.

“What, what is happening", Antoine whimpered, his voice was caught in his throat.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. Run along now dear, it’s not your time to die. Yet", the beautiful man whispered before he pressed a kiss to Antoine’s forehead” Until next time".

Antoine shook as he stood up, his arm was still streaming with blood, there were dozens of small little cuts, he staggered back to hotel room, everything was spinning, the laughing continued, he kept seeing that beautiful man, his hair was like a thick black fleece, his skin was yellowy but golden. There was a slight shadowing of hair along his chin. Antoine swallowed as he bagged on the door, his heart was racing in his chest, beating what felt like hundreds of times. It burned. His lungs felt like they were having in inside of him. He jammed the door, tears glittered in caving eyes when returned his head to the left. There was something there, crawling on four legs, his body was clothesless, it’s skin was covered in boils and blisters.

“Hugo, let me fucking in his you useless piece of shit”, Antoine screamed as the thing crawled closer. Why was nobody helping him? Did they not care?

The door opened just as the thing grabbed into Antoine's leg, he fell in the door. Hugo was staring at him, a raised brow and a towel wrapped around his waist.

“What’s wrong with you?”, Hugo sighed as he picked up the trembling man. Antoine hung into husband though he’d fall off the earth itself.

“There’s, there’s something out there Hugo. He, he cut me, he hit me. He told me, he told me I was going to die. Hugo we have to go, I need to go to the hospital, my arm", Antoine was balling now, his breath was burning his lungs as his head spun.

“You must have dropped the glass or something, I’m looking at a chunk of it. Come on babe, breath for me, there’s nothing wrong, you’re safe. I promise you", Hugo sighed, hugging the younger man to his pink body.

“I’m not fucking staying here. They said", Antoine inhaled deeply" He said I wasn’t going to die yet".

“You're being ridiculous”, Hugo sighed as he took a step away from Antoine.

The blonde whimpered when he saw the thing in his room, it’s eyes had a clasp of skin sewed over them, his lips were extended into a Cheshire smirk and it’s teeth were rotting but sharp. Antoine was shaking, then he blinked and it disappeared. He’d go crazy in this place because Hugo wasn’t fucking listening to him.

×××

“This is going to be so fun, maybe we should ditch the guys and just stay here", Adam grinned, he was currently grinding into Jordan, who had his hands on the shorter man’s hips.

“That'd be so good. I haven’t seen you lately, Frank keeps making you travel so much", Jordan laughed before they kissed passionately, their teeth clashed against each other, they bit down against one another.

“Somebody's eager", Adam smirked as Jordan sat up and began to kiss his neck, sucking and biting at the exposed skin of his neck.

The pair stilled when the mirror cracked and shattered. Then they went back to kissing, their velveteen tongues ran together. Adam could taste the mint on the taller man’s tongue. Then Adam flinched and cried out, there was a burning sensation in the middle of his back. He reached up his back and turned back to the cracked mirror, there was splinters of glass and blood along his back, it dripped down thickly. 

“What the fuck?”, Jordan stilled as moved until he was staring at the shorter man’s back.

“Oh my god. Where the fuck did that come from? Why is there a chunk of glass in my back. What the fuck is wrong with this place?”, Adam swallowed as Jordan took the chunk of glass out of his husband's back.

The blood just spurted out of the wound, it steamed in the ice cold room. Jordan ripped off his shirt and held it to Adam's back.

“Oh my god. Jor, this is really fucking sore", Adam whined before he looked into the mirror.

There was a woman staring back at him, blonde hair shrouded her golden face. She had a scar sunning along the length of the side of her cheek. She was staring at Adam and she had a glass in her hand.

“Jor, Jordan. There's somebody here. Look in the mirror", Adam whispered, his heart was caught in his chest.

Jordan looked up, but there was nothing there. He closed his eyes for a second before he casted them back down to Adam's back. Adam let out a squeal as Jordan peeled away the fabric.

×××

Marco, Lewy and Toni had went down to the bar twenty minuets ago. They were keen to start getting drunk. They left Frank alone in the hotel room to freshen up. It wasn’t a secret, nobody liked him. He was just getting out of the shower, he’d felt eyes on him all the time in the shower, even when his hand curled around the base of his dick as he shot his lode against the green tiles of the bathroom. 

“It’s wrong to masturbate", an elderly woman said when Frank stepped out of the shower, the towel was knotted at his waist.

“Fuck you, you crazy bitch, how did you get into the hotel room?”, Frank growled.

“I wander these halls like I have for the last hundred years, my master, the original owner of this murder hotel, shot me in the back of the head when he caught me stealing his money. He used to masturbate, my momma always taught me it was wrong. That God will punish you for it", The elderly woman smiled, her hair was still red, it was quaffed behind her ears and in a beehive.

“Leave him be Agnes, it’s not like he can get fucked with a face like that", a blue eyed woman announced. 

“Who are you? What do you want?”, Frank breathed.

“Your stains will be easy to get out", Agnes laughed.

The blue eyed woman smirked before he drive the rounded blade into his throat, the blood sprayed all over the room. Frank held his wound as a familiar scent filled Agnes and Rose's nose. The smell of fear and of loose bowel. 

“Leave now Rose, take the body to William, he has to feed. I’ll clean”, Agnes kissed the blonde on the cheek, tasting the little spot of blood that had landed there.

“Of course”, Rose picked up the body with out exerting any strength and walked through the walls. 

Agnes was very good at her job. It didn’t take long to clean the place up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're trapped, trapped like caged animals in the circus. If they're going to survive, they need to stop fighting each other. But as tensions rise, friendship and loyalty crumbles.

“Have any of ye seen Frank? He wasn’t in the room when we went up there after having a few drinks, earlier”, Toni questioned as he sat down at the table, a pint in his hand.

“No, he probably was the smart one and left this cursed place”, Antoine muttered as Hugo shot him a look.

“What? What the fuck do you mean by that?”, Adam perked up from his vodka, his back was still killing him, it burned.

“I was attacked by something. I went to get some ice, and it cut my wrist. There was a man. This place just gives me the creeps already”, Antoine shivered, he moved closer to Hugo's warm body.

“The next round is on the house for your trouble. What will I get you?”, Antoine knew that voice. He looked up, it was him. 

Marco said their orders as Antoine dug his fingers into Hugo's jacketed arm.

“C'est lui. Il est l'homme qui a dit que je mourrais”, Antoine whispered, the cuts on his arms throbbed.

“Antoine, you’re crazy. He’s a bar man", Hugo soothed, he kissed the side of his head. He laced their fingers together.

“He might not be. Something threw a glass at us. It sliced his back with a huge chunk in it. It hurts like a bitch", Jordan whispered, finishing off his pint.

“Lads, accept it, there’s nothing wrong with the hotel”, Robert rolled his eyes. He really thought he was friends with idiots.

“There’s a shit tonne wrong with the hotel Robert. The fucking man who attacked me is stood there and bringing us over drinks”, Antoine growled.

“Calm down”, Juan sighed” Let's just find Frank?”.

“See, Juan has a good idea, let’s just find him and then it'll put your mind at ease", Marcelo shrugged.

“Find who?”, the beautiful bartender questioned as he placed the drinks in the table.

“Our boss, he’s disappeared. Maybe you know something about it?”, Antoine smirked as he sunk back into the seat. 

“I mean, I haven’t seen anybody down here. That’s where I’ve been all day".

Antoine clenched his jaw before he knocked back the vodka and coke. He was staring down the man who had attacked him earlier. He was sure of it. How could he prove it to the others?

“Can I get you another?”.

“No", Antoine was disgusted in even speaking to that man for two minuets.

The bar man gave a mocking bow before he walked back behind the bar.

“You shouldn’t mock your play things, nor William's food. You know how he is", Gladis reminded from behind the bar.

“I still remember his teeth ripping through my flesh. I’m aware darling”, The beautiful man answered with a sharp bite in his words.

“Then stop tormenting these poor boys. They’ll see what’s coming, Matt", Gladis grinned.

 

“I really, I just want to go home”, Adam muttered.

“Just look at the bright side, if we die here, we don’t have to go back to work", Toni shrugged.

“Eh, might I remind you, that our boss, Frank, may have been murdered in this shithole?”, Antoine pointed out, just as the lights flickered.

Then they went off, and Antoine heard those dreaded screams again, then the lights came back on, Robert was gone. He was now here to be seen. The bar staff had disappeared too.  
“Where is Lewy? Lewy? This isn't fucking funny”, Marco shouted as he spun around the room.

“Eh guys", Marcelo’s voice caught them all off guard. There was something in it. A fear.

His fingers were shaking as he pointed to the creature that crawled on your legs. 

“Do you believe me now, you fucker?”, Antoine punched Hugo in the chest.

“What the fuck is that thing?”, Adam spat as he walked backwards.

“I don’t know, but, I don’t care either. Come on, let’s find Lewy", Toni whispered as Marco shook in his arms.

As they turned to the stairs, there was two men, twins, with light drown hair and olive skin, were standing at the top of the stairs, both of them were holding knives.

“What the fuck?”, Marcelo shouted as he grabbed the phone off of the reception desk. 

The Brazilian held the phone to him for dear life, as if it would have his life. They all walked up the stairs and Marcelo pelted the phone at one of the twins.

“Haha motherfucker”, Marcelo chided before he grabbed the knife out of the shorter man’s hand. He drove it into his back.

“What the fuck, Cleo?”, Toni screamed.

“Motherfucker was going to try and stab us. Where’s his brother gone?”, Marcelo turned to look at the group.

As he did, the other twin stabbed his kitchen knife through Eric's shoulder. His screech echoed through the empty building, tears glittered like diamond dust in his eyes.

“What the fuck is this place?”, Hugo cursed as Marcelo stabbed the other twin repeatedly, he was covered in blood by the time he finished.

They ran to Marco's room, it was the closest. They all stumbled into the room, Marco ran to get a towel for Eric’s wound, his blood was dripping down his arm and it had stained his grey shirt. He was still withering in pain against the wall.

“What the fuck is on in here?”, Juan mumbled as he sat on the bed, he tried to call for help" There's no cell service”.

A scream punctuated that sentence.

”Robert”, Marco swallowed before he headed to the door. He was yanked back by Marcelo and Adam.

“You’re not going out there. We don’t know what's out there”, Marcelo muttered, his bloodied hand was wrapped around Marco’s bicep.

“Robert is out there that’s what”, Marco ripped from his grip, there was a bloodied handprint left on his arm.

“Marco, you have to think about this logically, Robert is probably already dead, Eric is bleeding badly. We need to get him to the hospital", Jordan muttered.

“So you’re just going to leave Robert to rot? What about Frank? He has a family”, Marco was nearly crying now, he was hyperventilating.

“Nobody likes him anyway”, Marcelo shrugged, he was pulling furniture to barricade the door.

“So what? Our life is just going to be stuck in this room? Fuck no, stop it Marcelo. I’m going out there, and in finding Robert”, Marco snarled before he punched a wall.

“Just, everybody calm down. Let’s just think about this, it’s Robert out there, it’s Lewy. We have to do something”, Juan held his hands in the air, everybody turned to him.

“He’s right Marcelo”, Adam shrugged as he held a towel to Eric's arm, the blonde was still whining.

“Fine, somebody had to stay here with Eric at least", Marcelo was pulling at his hair now.

“I’ll go" Marco stared at the others.

Jordan, Adam and Toni walked to the door along with Marco, Marcelo had taken down everything had used as a barrier. The four of them slipped out. 

“How're you feeling bud?”, Marcelo wondered as he crouched down in front of Eric.

“Hurts like a cunt”, Eric hissed through his teeth, the blood had started to dry and clot around his wound.

“Just, just hang in there”, Juan whispered before he sat on the bed" There’s no signal in here. Once we get Lewy, we should just run".

“Running won’t do you any good. William doesn’t like runners", A deep voice announced.

×××

Robert’s head was spinning, he was lying stepped to a chair, his body was burning, his head was pounding too. The room was bright, too bright. There was a large skylight, the moon shone brightly over it, but the lights in the room were too white.

“It’s good that you’re awake. I don’t like it when my food, doesn’t struggle", an accented voice announced, his hair was black and his eyes were green. Robert looked at him and he was handsome, there was something alluring to this man. A dnager.

“What’s happening?”, Robert slurred.

“Well, darling. You have two choices, be my dinner, or be my proxy. With me you shall have so many riches and powers, against me and you’ll be nothing but another rotting carcass in my hotel. Forgive me, my name is William Montgomery, the original owner of this establishment. Which do you choose?”, William questioned before he dragged a sharp fingernail along Robert's cheekbone.

“Fuck you, kill me I’m not going to be your proxy”, Robert spat.

“Very well”, William smirked before he savaged at Robert's neck, his blood soaked the clothes of the English ancient. It tastes like the alcohol Robert had just drank.

Robert's body kicked against the heavy weight of the bloodsucker. It didn’t take long to drain him dry. William’s hunger was sedated for a little while longer.

×××

The four of them had been walking for what felt like hours, they finally reached the top floor of the hotel, but as they walked the lights flickered and the walls laughed. Marco was terrified. But there was only two doors on the top floor, the two penthouses. Marco and the other three wandered into the room that was open. Marco let out a cry that made Toni's blood curdle before his eyes fell on Robert's blood covered corpse. The blood was still warm, he wasn't dead long.

“This can’t be happening. No. This, Lewy, come back to me”, Marco cried, the laughing from the walls intensified.

“We have to go Marco. We need to run now", Adam shouted as he grabbed the small pen like dagger from the coffee table.

Jordan had to drag the other man’s body away from Robert, who's blue eyes stared hauntingly, they were the very essence of fear. Jordan was essentially carrying Marco back to the blonde’s room. They knocked heavily on the door.

“Marcelo let us back in, now", Toni screamed, he looked down the hallway and the man was standing there, blood dripped from his mouth.

“You won't get far", the man crackled before he disappeared. 

Marcelo ripped open the door and ushered the four re making men into the room. He then slapped the door again and placed the chair underneath the knob. Though he doubted that it could stop whatever walked out there. Whatever had gotten into the room.

“Who's this fuck?”, Adam growled, he was staring the dark skinned man.

“His name is Trey, be nice. Where’s Lewy?”, Eric wondered, he tried moving but the pain was too much.

“He’s gone, he was when we got there", Toni swallowed.

“This is all your fucking fault. You killed him, it’s your fault”, Marco screamed before he punched Toni the face.

“Marco, what the fuck?”, Juan exclaimed as he helped Toni regain his balance.

“He killed Lewy, he forced us here, to this bloody hotel. Anything that happens is his and Marcelo’s fault.

“Hold the fuck up there mate, we get it, Lewy died but you can blame that and the crazy motherfucker named William. Not on us. We just need to find a way out of here”, Marcelo growled, coming to his own defence. 

“You won’t get out. This hotel is cursed and soon you’ll join the rest of us. Just know, not all of us are bad. Goodbye", Trey smiled before he vanished.

“Just give me a fucking gun so I can shoot myself, I’m not getting eaten", Kingsley shivered as he held onto David's hand.

“We just don’t leave this room, there has to be a guest coming soon. We'll be fine”, Antoine nodded, he was trying to convince himself more than anything. 

“How are we meant to get food you thick shit?”, Marco snarled.

“Just because Robert is dead doesn’t mean I won’t kill you too", Hugo snapped.

“You’d be doing me a favour then. If you have any suicide missions, I volunteer”, Marco shrugged. He didn’t care anymore. He just felt cold.

“Well I’m going down to the bar to get some food and maybe some vodka. Knowing me I’ll wake up and none of this would have happened”, Adam breathed as he walked towards the door.

“You cant be serious Ads. I’m coming with you”, Jordan shook his head at the shorter man, they watched Marco get off the bed, still teary eyed.

“If we’re not back in an hour, don’t open that door, just in case”, Adam told Marcelo before the three of them passed through it.

Marcelo looked back at the other seven men, what the fuck was going on in this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Lewy....
> 
> Thoughts are appreciated. Thank you so much and happy Halloween everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're closer to breaking than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know this Story will now be updated on Mondays every week.

Marco and the rest of them had arrived back to the room within twenty minuets, there was nothing, they didn’t see anything and they didn’t hear anything. This nicked a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whisky as well as a lot of bags of crisps and nuts. That's all they had to live on for the next few days. Then, then there was a knock on the door about two hours later, it almost sounded like finger nails taking against the door.

“I know you’re all in there, I just wanted to announce to you that your friend was delicious, the whiskey in his veins was delightful as he kicked and screamed”, William announced.

“You bastard. I swear to fuck I will kill you", Marco screamed.

“That’s not simple. I’m quiet hungry again, while his blood was delicious, it wasn’t very filling. I’ll make a deal with you, you sacrifice one of yourselves to me, I will leave you in peace for the night. I’ll even bring you food. Don’t, however, and I will rip you all limb from limb before you can even say your name, at a time when you won’t even expect it”, William was laughing now, it sounding like a dying hyena killed with a walrus giving birth. It was painful.

“I vote giving him Toni”, Marco announced, he was sitting back on the bed, as though he hadn't got a care in the world.

“We're not giving him anybody. You can suck me", Marcelo challenged. Who was this new Marcelo? 

“Fine, if you can last it until the day you check out, then you can walk away free. Until next time, my dears", William announced, before he walked away. 

“He’s a fucking weirdo”, Eric muttered, he was so tired, the pain was the only thing keeping him awake.

“We should go asleep. We can drink water out of the sink, we can last without food. We'll be fine”, David was shaking now, he didn’t believe the words he was saying. 

“Good idea", Eric sighed before he closed his eyes on the single bed.

They all spread out around the room, taking pillows, towels and who are we they could to cushion the heads against the floor. It wasn’t much but it worked. They slept, even if the walls cried and screamed and the took a were banged on and nails scraped against the wood. Somehow they slept. It was early morning, the sun was streaming through the open curtains and when Kingsley woke up, he felt something sticky running on his hand, his eyes were still half lidded but they opened fully when he heard the scream.

 

“How the fuck did they get in?”, Toni shouted as he ripped away from Juan's bloodied body.

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening”, Hugo repeated it again and again, he was shaking as was Antoine beside him.

“This is not fucking cool. I swear to fuck in getting out of here", Marceol screamed as he threw the chair at the window, it didn’t budge.

“They don’t open, it’s useless. Maybe we should just offer him to William, we can’t keep his body in here, it’ll rot", Hugo announced.

“You’re cruel Hugo”, Eric whispered on the bed, his heart was racing in the chest as he burned up.

“I’m planning Eric”.

“From now on, we do things as a vote. There's ten of us, to do anything we need a majority. Agree?”, Marcelo announced as he checked Eric’s wound.

“It’s getting infected”, Eric smiled.

“Yeah it is bud. We can’t do anything", Marcelo growled as he dragged his fingers through the burning man’s hair.

“I’ll survive”.

“Who votes to give Juan to the creeps?”, Jordan wondered.

They all nodded, no matter how much it broke their hearts, it’s what was for the best. If they were to survive they’d have to stick together. Marcelo opened the door and watched as Jordan and David dragged the dead Spaniard out the door. As they retreated, David felt like he was choking, hot blood ran down his throat, Kingsley was screaming, his face had contorted to one of pure horror as David choked on his own blood. It was one of the twins. Marcelo locked the door as quick as he could, even if it meant David choked outside of the door, he clawed for a few seconds before it stopped. King’s laboured breath filled the room before he collapsed in a heap. 

“Why couldn’t it have been you?”, Marco snapped staring at Marcelo.

“I swear to God, I will slit your fucking throat if you try to blame me for this one more time”, Marcelo threatened as he sat down beside Eric again.

The air became tense in the room again, Marco was curled into a ball in the corner of the room. He was staring at them all as though they all were plotting against him. They probably were. But they were the ones that murdered Lewy in his eyes. That’s all that mattered.

“We can’t fight them if were fighting each other. We just need to be calm”, Toni announced.

“Be calm? We’re about to be fucking murdered", Antoine shouted as he sat down beside Kingsley.

“I’m going to find a way out of here. I’m not staying here with him", Marco growled.

“Seriously? You’re still fucking trying to pin this all on me? I didn’t hold a gun to Robert’s head or yours. I didn’t slit his throat or shoot his brains out. What’s out there did. So you can sink back into your little mood swings if you want, but you’re no help to anybody like that. You want to get revenge? Go ahead”, Marcelo held his hands to the door.

“You don’t know what it’s like", Marco muttered.

“I do, I know it’s my job to get out if here so I can remember him, so his memory doesn’t die in this shithole. It’s hard, but it’s what we have to do”, Kingsley whispered as he rested his head against Antoine's shoulder.

“You don't”.

“Marco...”, Adam warned.

The blonde rolled his eyes before he slumped back down. 

Time dripped by slowly, one by one their phones started to die, and with only two chargers between all of them, it was tough going. That’s before the walls started laughing again, the door shook on its hinges. It was freaky, then Marcelo swore he could hear voices in his head, they played on his greatest fears as the tormented him. The Brazilian ripped at his hair before he banged his head against the wall.

“Shut up, shut up", Marcelo screamed.

“Hey, Celo, look at me. It’s not real, you're kind of safe here”, Toni soothed, his hand was on the back of the older man's neck, it was warm, it was calming to Marcelo.

“What happened?”, Hugo wondered. He was sitting between King and Antoine.

“They’re in my head. I'm fucking done with this fucking bullshit”, Marcelo banged his head against the wall before he stood up.

“Mar, don’t you dare”, Toni growled as he dragged the man back to him.

“Four more days of this? We'll all go crazy, we have to do something Toni", Marcelo sighed as he stood.

“But not fighting people that can’t die, the twins didn’t die and you stabbed them good”, Antoine piped up.

“They stabbed me good, too", Eric joked, his voice was cracking and the sweat was pouring off of him.

“Yeah they did, but you’re going to be fine", Jordan smiled as he peeled away the ripped tee shirt they were using as a bandage.

“Don't, just cover it up and leave it. I’m a dead man anyway", Eric mumbled.

At those words, everybody just looked at Eric sadly. Whatever had been used on the knives was spreading like wildfire, it burned just as hot.

“Eric, you just have to hang on in there”.

“I can’t. Why don’t I just give myself to William? That way you guys can eat and I’ll have done something important”.

“Not a chance Eric. You’re not sacrificing yourself for us, no. We’re going to stay put and then we’ll get you to a hospital”, Kingsley was not about to lose another person.

“Okay. The offer stands whenever you want to do it", Eric whispered.

He formed a plan in his mind, he knew he wasn't going to survive this whole ordeal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate sacrifice is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, currently writing this at like three in the morning, and I've school tomorrow. The joys of it all.

It was well past midnight, Eric was the only one still awake at the minute, the others were breathing softly. The blonde moved out of the bed, he looked at the blood soaked into the golden bedspread. He was in the bathroom, he was staring at his reflection in the aware mirror above the sink. He knew he was making the right choice. After splashing some of the water on his face, Eric sighed. He closed his eyes before he turned, he wasn’t expecting to see Kingsley in the doorway.

“We’re going to do this together”, Kingsley smiled as he reached out to grab Eric’s hand.

“You can't”, Eric whispered” What about everything you said to Marco?”.

“I said that so Marco wouldn’t kill Toni, without David, I have nothing. My family turned their backs on me, I don’t even think they’d go to my funeral, but I won’t even be having one", Kingsley shrugged.

“Are you sure?”.

“It’ll help them survive. I wrote a note”.

“So did I. Let’s go, together?”, Eric had a tear in his eye.

“Together...".

They stepped over bodies as Eric used King as a crutch, the infection was burning through his body. They walked the laughing corridor, they stopped when they saw the bartender.

“I’ve been sent to collect you. Come with me, it’ll be over soon", Matt smiled as he picked up Eric.

“I must be dreaming, how’d a good man like you end up in here?”, Eric grinned.

“I was high on coke, stumbled upon William and he drained me dry. Best and worst experience of my life", Matt shrugged” Does that bother you?”.

“We all have our pasts. Does it hurt?”, Eric wondered, Kingsley was biting his nails.

“Yeah, but then it, then it’s amazing. If he turns you, that’s the amazing part. That’s what he did to me".

“So you’re not dead?”, Kingsley swallowed.

“Living dead".

“Now, Matt, are you frightening my dinner?”, William questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

“I came willingly. You took the only thing that mattered to me", Kingsley frowned.

“Yeah, you’ll be with him soon. Your friends will be fed because of your valuable sacrifice”, William had an almost kind air to him. It was warming.

“Thank you".

“But you, you will not be my dinner. I have a great gift for you. Eternal life, the chance to live with your friends forever”, William took Eric from mat and laid him on the sofa.

“And become you? I think death would be kinder. I'd rather be dead dead", Eric coughed.

“Not in this place, you don’t stay dead for very long. Stay with me and you can leave to feed whenever you want. Do you agree?”, William wondered, he dragged his fingers through Eric's damp hair.

“Go on sure, I'm dying either way", Eric joked.

“I’ll keep you around just for that humour”, William whispered.

Kingsley felt very uncomfortable at how soft the vampire was acting, he was calming. That’s when he felt something slide around his waist. He turned and he looked at David.

“How?”.

“I don’t know, but we’re here. It’s taking the others longer to become visible to humans. You don’t have to do this”, David whispered.

“I love you enough to die for you”, Kingsley promised before he kissed the older man.

They watched as William sliced into his own wrist with the knife, the blood dripped from his drip and formed drops around Eric's lips. His shallow breathing stopped.

“You're not the monster I expected”, Kingsley muttered as he stepped away from David and into the path of William.

“Every monster has a sweet side. I used to take enjoyment in murder, now, now it’s just a necessity. I have a long history in this building”, William shrugged as he took Kingsley's arm, his grip was soft and cold.

“Will it hurt?”.

“For you? I’ll make sure it won’t hurt too much. It'll be like an injection, a small bit of pressure".

“Go on then", Kingsley shrugged as be gripped David's hand.

William didn’t lie, it was painful, it burned as the blood was pulled from his veins. Slowly, he felt the edges of his vision blur and darken before he felt like he was floating. He could still feel David’s fingers laced around his own. The last thing he heard was and ‘I love you’.

×××

The sun was streaming in the windows when Toni found the two notes pressed beside him. His heart stopped for a minute, something inside of him knew what it was. He read them aloud to the awakening members of their group.

“I’m sorry it had to be like this, bit it’s the right choice. It's going to be lonely without you all, but I'll have, David, but I care about each and every one of you. I'm sorry”, Toni read” There’s another one from Eric".

As Toni read Eric’s note, the tears dripped and fell and caused the blue ink to bleed. Everybody had a teary eye, even Marco. It meant to much to them, to know that Eric cared about them this much. But their numbers were dwindling, only seven of them remained. The tension mounted between Marco, Toni and Marcelo, who was sniffling in the corner.

“We have to do something. How many more days is it?”, Antoine whispered.

“I lost count, two I think? Maybe three?”, Adam answered.

There was a knock on the door a little while later, according to their phones it was just after 11am.

“Room service", Matt called as he held the cart in place.

“Don't open the door, they’ll come in and slaughter us", Jordan muttered.

“Please... Your friend, Kingsley, he sacrificed himself. This is your payment”, Matt announced.

Tentatively, Marcelo opened the door, sire enough there was a cart filled will yogurts, cereal, milk and fruit. Matt wheeled it into the middle of the room and locked it in place.

“Now, before you get any smart ideas, you’re to take what you want to eat and eat it. I won’t be leaving this with you”, Matt mumbled as he handed each of them a bowl.

“Did they suffer?”, Hugo questioned, he had a protective arm curled around Antoine.

“No”, Matt promised.

It took them over an hour and a half to eat their fill, William had allowed them that much. Hugo was beginning to wonder what was up with he blood sucker. There was something about him, he wasn’t the monster that they all believed he was. But what he did to Robert, Toni would never forget that. There was something in it though. Maybe Robert, with his unhinged temper, had poked the bear? Then again up until a few days ago none of them knew that the supernatural existed.

“Can you tell the walls to shut up?”, Marcelo groaned, he had a splitting headache, it was almost as though the whispers were in his head, speaking to him.

“They don’t stop crying. With the pain they’ve experienced, I can’t say I blame them”, Matt shrugged as he wheeled the cart out.

As soon as he was gone, the door was locked. Although the more they thought about it, the more they realised they a two inch think wooden door wouldn’t protect them against a vampire, and the dead could walk right through it. Soon, they’d be free, soon. Or so they thought...


	5. Chapter 5

Marcelo was shaking back and forward, moving against the wall, everybody was asleep, there wasn’t much else to do when they were all locked in the room. His fingers were digging into his skin, they left painful crescent moon shaped marks on his tanned body, the voices in his head were back. They whispered in the back of his head, he could swear he could feel them rubbing his arms.

“Shut up, shut up", Marcelo growled before he ripped at his hair.

He continued to rock back and forward, he looked to the right of him, there was a bloodied knife. Where had the blood come from? Marcelo dragged his fingers through the thick, drying blood and he began drawing on the wall, he'd lost control of his body now, his body was moving without his command, he was terrified. Each time he ran out of blood on the knife, he’d cut himself and use his own blood. He didn’t even register the pain. Marcelo lost count of time, nothing made sense anymore. 

“Marcelo? Celo, stop", Toni shouted as he dragged the Brazilian away from the knife.

Everyone in the room woke up when Toni withered in pain, the knife was sticking out of his stomach, blood soaked through his shirt and then dripped into the floor. Marcelo ripped the knife out of Toni before he brought it back down again, soon after Toni stopped whimpering, Hugo and Adam ran at Marcelo, who lashed out at the two of them, rivers of blood slipped out of the cut in Hugo's arm.

“I told you we should have killed him, it’s all his fault", Marco announced.

“Not the fucking time”, Antoine screamed. 

Marcelo, like a man possessed, threw Hugo and Adam out of the way before he cornered Marco against the window.

“Come on then, kill me like you killed all of us", Marco spat before he punched Marcelo in face, Marcelo didn't even react.

Marco held his throat as the dark blood escaped from the cut, his fingers were covered in it. The blood was hot and sticky, Marcelo laughed as Marco choked, he stopped when the blood stained blonde fell to the floor with a thump. Marcelo, the little bit of him that was rational, the little part that fought against the voices in the back of his head, managed to take control of his body, to take the knife, and stab it in his heart. As the knife pierced the muscle, Marcelo was free, the last thing he saw before his vision blurred to darkness was Toni, holding a hand out.

×××

Eric was sitting on the chair in William's suite, David was opposite him, a tumbler of whisky was in front of him, Eric was nursing a mug of coffee, he was still getting used to having enhanced hearing, he blinked back the tears as he heard Marco’s gargles and Toni's screams. He had one question for William, if his turner ever returned.

“Is Frank talking to you?”, Eric questioned.

“Nope, he just sits in the bar and drinks, Matt is getting annoyed with him”, David shrugged.

“It’s weird isn’t it? We’re both dead, but we’re not dead”, Eric didn’t think he’d ever get used to this.

“Yeah, but all of us are together still, including Frank, who really is that big of an idiot, but still. We’re together for eternity”.

“God help us all”.

“Hey, you can leave”, David pointed out.

“And you can leave on Halloween”, William announced as he walked into the room.

“I’ve a question for you".

“Go ahead”, William was weird, Eric didn’t know what mood he'd be in.

“Why do you do It? Why do you need to have us all here?”, Eric knew it was a bold question, but he was dying to know.

“That’s a daring question. It started off because I liked the power I had, driving them crazy, but then I just did it because fear makes blood taste better”, William shrugged, he had a few away look in his eye that made Eric and David uncomfortable.  
“So you do it because it tenderises the meat?”, David asked eerily.

“I used to. It’s different now. This entire hotel was built as one large torture chamber, but it's boring”.

“Then why do you stay? You can leave”, Eric wondered.

“These people, even though I’m the architect of their downfall, they're like my family”, William muttered as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

“You’re just weird. Is there anything I can do to convince you to just let the rest of our party go?”, Eric raised an eyebrow.

“I keep my promises, if the four that are left manage to survive until Thursday, which is tomorrow, they will be free. But I’ll ask you one question. Do you want them to leave?”, William whispered.

Eric just blinked. He didn’t know the answer to that question. 

×××

Marco opened his eyes, instinctively he brought his hands up to his throat, it was smooth but cold. He was lying on a bed, his blood soaked clothes were layed in a heap in the corner of the hotel room.

“I was wondering when you’d wake up", Robert whispered before he kissed Marco softly.

“Marcelo killed us", Marco muttered.

“He didn’t. The crazy bastard on the third floor ate me, and Marcelo technically killed you, but he was possessed by something. He’s dead now too”, Robert pointed out. 

He’s been watching over the group since he died, he never understood why Marco blamed everybody else. But only four of them were still breathing.

“Can we leave?”, Marco wondered.

“No, we’re stuck here. Maybe we should go to the others, talk to them, because you need to apologize”, Robert pointed out before he threw an arm over Marco's stomach.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, just as long as we're together", Marco snuggled close to the Pole.

××××

Adam, Jordan, Hugo and Antoine were all sitting in the bathroom, they couldn’t stand being in the blood filled room. The smell turned their stomach, Antoine had lost count of how many times he had puked.

“If he gets sick one more time, I’ll bash his brains out", Adam growled, the stench of sick was worse than blood.

“Touch him and I’ll rip your throat out", Hugo snapped, his arm was stiff, they’d used toilet paper to act as a bandage. It wasn't every effective.

“Stop it both of you, we can survive this, we need to stick together and be together to survive. We're nearly there”, Antoine rolled his eyes before he knocked back the glass of water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric knew he shouldn't do it, but he did it anyway.

Eric was coming to terms with things, life felt weird, he could feel everything, he could hear everything, taste and smell everything in warm bursts, but the greatest thing of all was his eyesight. Currently he was standing at the large bay window in William's room, he was waiting for the older being to come back with something to eat, because Eric would not eat his friends. No he would not. Eric turned his eye and he saw something, one of the pictures had moved, it was an old oil painting of a man on a white horse, surrounded by orange. It was lying on the table and where it used to be, was a large steel safe with a little dial. 

Now, Eric had been taught one great thing by William so far, with his enhanced hearing he could basically crack any safe. It was great. Eric strode over, his bare feet were tickled by the black fur rug, which William had promised him was fake. Eric didn't understand why he had a problem with killing animals but he was going to have to kill to eat for however long it was before somebody stabbed him in the heart. Curiosity got the better of him, it was only late morning but he didn’t expect to see anybody for at least another hour. He had been taking time to reflect, but then he saw the safe.

He pressed his ear to the cold metal as he waited to hear the click sound as he took more of each digit, there was four. 1702. Eric had no clue what those digits meant but he took a step back when he opened the very deep safe. Inside if it was a bible, an old thing, encrusted in jewels and leather bound, Eric dragged his finger along it. Then he remembered the date. Back then, a bible was used to record births, deaths, and marriages.

He knew he shouldn't, but he did. He gently took it out of the safe and brought it over to the large black couch. He opened it and an A5 size painting fell out of it. It was a portrait of a woman in orange, she had dark red eyes and white sharp teeth. Yet there was something beautiful about her. Eric noted some of the features, she looked like William. It was strange. Eric turned the bible to the very back page with a picture of William

 

‘Vincent Petrus Anna Sebastiaan Janssen’.

“No, that's William", Eric muttered aloud to himself.

“Didn't you mother tell you that it was rude to snoop, Eric?”, William was angry, there was no denying that. He dropped the two plastic bottle onto the floor.

“Not really, she is forever snooping into people's business”, Eric shrugged before he turned his head. He let out a wee yelp.

William was sitting there, ivory fangs sat over his pink lips and his usual pools of molten chocolate were alight with red fury. Eric didn’t have time to react, he felt hands on his neck before a sharp stab of pain and then everything went black.

He slowly came to, he was lying on a bed, it wasn't room 23, the place he’d taken for himself, he didn’t need to sleep, but he still enjoyed doing it. Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks, William broke his neck.

“Not sound, not fucking sound mate", Eric groaned as he cracked his neck.

“It’ll be painful for a few hours, but you deserve it", William was sitting on the chair beside the bed, the bible was open on his thighs.  
“You broke my fucking neck, that's rude. I'd feel better if had a story time", Eric knew he was trying his luck, he grinned at the way William's muscles tensed.

“I should just hang you upside down and bleed you dry", William rolled his eyes.

“Then why don’t you".

“Because, I haven’t spoken about this to anybody since I built this hotel”.

“Well, maybe it’s time to start”, Eric was sitting up now, he was staring at William.

“I’ve carried this around with me since 1702. I’d just left the Netherlands, my King was dead and so was my family. This is the last picture I have of my mother. She was sick, it’s heat would be known as Cholera today. I thought it would heal her, but then somebody stabbed her on the heart in front of me. A priest actually”, William sighed, he was running his fingers along the withered pages.

“So you’re Dutch, your real name is actually Vincent and you go by William? That s not at all weird".

“William was Stadholder of my beautiful country, but he went to England. My family was a close supporter of his, the priest that killed my mother, he chased me around the world until I changed my name. Life isn’t something to live when you’re some thing like us, we just need to survive”.

“You be had it rough, haven’t you? I mean, it probably explains why you’re a crazy, immortal, serial killer. But I like you, you’re funny, minus the whole murdering my friend thing”.

“I can’t be held responsible for the actions of the other occupants of this hotel”.

“What does that mean, William”, Eric growled as the other undead man placed the bible on the table.

“Do not get the tone with me, I can rip out your heart as quickly as I made you".

“Then do it, kill us all and live with it for the rest of your Life, Vincent”, Eric spat out his name with such ferocity that William/Vincent was shocked for a moment.

“You think calling me Vincent is going to destroy me? It’s going to turn me to a weeping mess on the floor? Please, you’re not that special".

Eric ignored the pain as he kept at the taller man, he pinned him go the floor, his teeth trashed against Vincent’s cold skin, while the Dutch vampire clawed his nails down Eric's back.

“I’m special enough for you to turn me”, Eric pointed out.

Vincent pushed him away before they both stood up, circling each other. Eric hit our at him a few times and the taller man's nose started to drip thick blood into the floor. Eric stumbled when Vincent, because Eric would always call him Vincent from now on, hit him between the eyes.

“Fuck you, you should be happy that I don’t latch onto you know and drain you”, Vincent's voice was close to his ear now, it was hissed like a snake waiting to sink its teeth into its pray.  
Eric turned his head, their faces were inches from each other, Eric didn’t know who moved first, all he new was the feeling of his back being slammed into the wall as Vincent dug his fingers into his hips. Their human teeth clashed and drew little drops of Blood as they kissed, their tongues fought against one another with neither claiming the victory. The best part about being undead was the fact they didn’t ned to stop for air, but Eric marvelled in the way Vincent picked him up so effortlessly. Eric wrapped his legs around Vincent's waist before the older being walked them to the large bed.

“Tell me to stop", Vincent whispered as he kissed down the English man's neck, he sucked on the pulse point before he sighed at the thrum of blood.

“Don’t stop”, Eric whispered as he dragged Vincent’s face back to his for another searing kiss.

They made quick work of their clothes, they were balled up and thrown into the corner of the room as Vincent kissed his way down Eric’s right body.

“Relax”, Vincent breathed before he jerked the other man’s cock to life.

“Relax when you’re doing that?”, Eric's bark of laughter turned into a high pitched moan as he felt his throbbing cock being engulfed by the wet heat of Vincent's velveteen mouth.

Eric knew he was weaker than Vincent, but he didn’t realise just how strong the older vampire was. He could move Eric without any strain on him, and his grip was like a feather, too soft and not hard enough, especially when it came to Vincent’s mouth on him.

“If you keep doing that we might not get to the main course", Eric warned.

“We have all the time in the world”, Vincent grinned, his lips were shiny with spit before he licked the pearls of pre-come.

“In that case, come here”, Eric moaned.

Their lips met again in a tangle of wet heat and passion, it was close and affection but there was a level of dirtiness and defilement in it. Eric dragged his thumb over Vincent's lips, the gesture seemed so familiar to him, it was strange and it caused something to burn inside of him.

×××

Antoine was lying on the bed, he had his eyes closed but he could here Adam and Jordan arguing.

“Would you two shut the fuck up, or I will slit your from ear to ear", Antoine snarled, he has a pounding headache that felt like somebody was stabbing turn left side of his head.

“Alright, calm down you pretty princess", Adam rolled his eyes" I’m going out for a drink, I’m done hiding”.

Antoine froze, what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so close to the finish line, but so far at the same time.

Antoine was sitting on the chair, Adam still wasn’t back yet, he'd been gone for hours now. Antoine was starting to worry, but neither Hugo or Jordan seemed to care.

“He’ll be back when he’s back, he’s probably getting pissed down at the bar”, Jordan muttered as he continued to play candy crush.

“That's your injured husband, do you not remember the broken glass that was taken out of his back? Do you not realise that we're in a crazy murder hotel? Do you not care that our friends have been murdered?”, Antoine shouted.

“Anto, calm down. Adam's fine, Jordan’s right”, Hugo was staring at the wall, his bark brown eyes devoid of all emotion.

“Like fuck it is, where’s the knife we stole off the breakfast trey?”, Antoine growled.

“What are you talking about?”.

Antoine didn’t know what was happening, he took one of the water filled glasses and decided that if these two wouldn’t help him, Antoine would just have to find Adam himself. Antoine was confused when none of them stopped him. Antoine opened the door, as soon as he stepped outside of the door, the walls started screaming at him.

“Alright you motherfuckers, shut the fuck up”, Antoine swore as he turned the corner.

At the end of the corridor was the twins, the one on the left was holding a crowbar, the other was holding a baseball bat. Antoine shook slightly, their faces were contorted into raging smirks. The one on the right took a run at Antoine, who was so that luck that Frank made them take self defence for some idiotic reason, but right now it was saving his ass.

“Is that all you've got? Dead prick”, Antoine screamed, as he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist, it crushed the bones, ligaments and tendons until his hand was limp and sagging down by his side. 

The tears were streaming freely as Antoine screamed, they fell into the sound of the walls. Antoine stopped fighting, then he realised something. Death doesn’t mean an end to life, not in this place, as long as the other three made it back, that’s all that mattered.

“Here you go, darling”, a Rose announced as she rolled something along the floor.

Antoine vomited at the sight of the decapitated head, Adam was there, well, his head was. It was a hackjob with a rough edge, his eyes were cut and his mouth was made out in a Cheshire grin, his mouth cut from cheek to cheek. 

“Agnes is going to love all of this cleaning", the twins called before the both started beating Antoine with their preferred objects.

**

“Your friends just have to survive until 2pm today and they're free to go", Vincent announced as he pulled Eric closer to him, he pressed a kiss to the side of Eric's cheek.

“We both know you won’t let them leave, they know too much”, Eric pointed out.

“I’m a man of my word, you above all others should know this", Vincent's voice quieted as he spoke, Eric felt so horrible, but he had a point.

“You've been alive since the 1600's, how many people have you eaten in that time? How many lives have you destroyed? So excuse me for not trusting your word, and while yes, you fed them when I came here, still doesn’t make me trust you”, Eric ranted, Vincent kissed him to shut him up, the elder wasn’t at all surprised at the eagerness of the blonde.

“1679. And I’ve lost count, you do realise I built this place to have fun with my food, yes? An if you didn’t trust me, what are you doing this close to me?”, Vincent smirked before he pushed Eric into the soft mattress.

“You’re three hundred and thirty eight? Oh my god. I’m this close to you because I know I could take you out in a second”.

“Please, you don’t even know how to stop the ringing in your ears yet”.

“I’ll ask again, Vincent. Why am I so special to you? You could of had any other person in this hotel and you chose me", Eric’s voice was softer now, any heat had been extinguished, now he was just curious.

Vincent thought for a moment, should he keep this secret? Or should he tell him? Vincent started to bite at his fingernails as he thought, this newly turned human was turning him back to his old self, some thing he had missed dearly, not this careless and callously indifferent malevolence that he had become. When Vincent was younger, a lot younger, he used to have a passion for the arts, but he lost that when he was hunted, hunted all across the world until he settled here. But he wanted to leave, but here he had a family, something that he didn't have in a very long time.

“What're you thinking about?”, Eric wondered as he pulled another pillow from under his head.

“Home, somebody that I used to know who I thought I lost but then I found again. Are you hungry?”, Vincent sighed wistfully.

“Not eating my friends”.

“I’ll run into the city and find you somebody?”.

“Take the bottles, I don’t like biting people”, Eric mumbled.

“That is not what you showed last night", Vincent muttered before he kissed the blonde” Go take a bath, I’ll be back in less than half an hour".

When Eric opened his eyes, they followed the blurred motion of Vincent dressing himself, it actually made Eric dizzy.

**

When Antoine woke up, he was lying in the bed, panic over took him as he shot up. Adam, Jordan and Hugo were sitting on the floor playing cards to pass the time. But it couldn’t really have been Adam. No it couldn’t have. Antoine remembers his head, the blood, the screams, the pain.

“Get him out of here, he’s dead, he’s dead", Antoine screamed as he started throwing pillows at Adam's head. Sheer panic was all that kept Antoine from running, he feared what was Our side of that door. But he feared what was inside of it too.

“Antoine, calm down, it’s just Adam. You be been asleep for an hour. Everything is fine”, Jordan sighed.

“Everything is not fine, he’s dead, they rolled his head to me, then they breath me to death and none of this is real. None of you are real", Antoine snarled.

“Écoutez-moi, tu êtes sûr. Promesse”, Hugo soothed.

“Tais-toi, je desteste tu. Faux amies”, Antoine growled, he was like a beaten animal, if any of then took one step to him, he'd lash out and throw some thing, but he was running out of things to throw.

Antoine was so fixed in this was a figment of his imagination, it was only proved to be when he opened the door and saw Kingsley standing outside. He didn’t see one of the twins standing there, this time a large butchers knife was in his hand, the steel glowed orange from the lights. Antoine didn't feel a thing as the steel plunged through his heart, he didn’t feel the heat of the blood coming out of his throat, he didn't feel the second stab, or the third. But Hugo did, Hugo stood and watched as the love of his life, his life essence, was ripped away from him. He didn’t know what to do, his mind was clouded. 

So he did the stupid thing and took a run at the twin, not realising that his twin was standing at the other side of the door, he felt the screwdriver batter through him, he felt the blood poring out of his body. Jordan and Adam were smarter though, they closed the door. It was just after 1pm, they'd already missed checkout time.

“We've missed checkout, what do we do?”.

All of their dead friends were in the room with them, even Antoine and Hugo, they couldn’t become visible, only David and Kingsley could do that. They knew the secret.

“We have a late checkout, don’t we?”, Marco muttered as he rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

“In hindsight, it was a good idea. But, to my defence, how was I suppose to know that this place was for crazy people?”, Marcelo pointed out.

“Don’t talk to me, I might have been wrong to blame you for killing Robert, but you physically killed me. I have not forgiven you", Marco mumbled.

“Fair enough, I didn’t mean to go crazy”, Marcelo sighed as Toni laughed.

“You always were dramatic. Now, we need to find a way to keep them in here until 2pm, because they are already trying to leave”.

Adam and Jordan didn’t know that if they left this room that they’d never be able to leave this hotel, no they didn't. But the more they thought about it, the slightly better it became...they didn’t need to go back to work and Frank was still drinking his sorrows and tormenting Matt. The undead didn't really know what to do, they could force Adam and Jordan into the bathroom and lock it for an hour. So that's what they did. Juan went into the bathroom and moved the shower curtain around before he punched the mirror. It fucking hurt

“What was that?”, Jordan whipped his head to Adam, who shrugged.

“I don’t know, there’s going to be some sort of stipulation so we really need to make sure we have the key cards to our room, so go through the room keys and find the one with our number, 114”, Adam announced.

“How do you remember that? We’ve literally been picked off for the last few days I don’t even know if it’s the right day to leave”, Jordan muttered.

“Hey, no matter what happens, we stay together, unless then there's a chance to get out, then take it Jor, you hear me?”, Adam held his husband’s hands close to him.

“You think I spent all of my money on a wedding to you just to leave you behind? I really did marry a simpleton”, Jordan smiled before he kissed Adam softly.” I love you”.

They stayed together for a while, hugging into each other. That when they heard the knock at the door.

“This is your reminder that checkout is 2pm. Please have your key cards ready to hand in”, Jude announced. She walked away.

**

Eric decided against the bath, instead he for a quick shower and waited for Vincent to come back. Eric was out of the shower 20 minutes before Vincent padded back into the room, ten full bottles.

“Did you drain the poor bitch?”, Eric laughed, it was that disbelieving laughter.

“I did. I get hungry at night and it’s cold outside. If I gave you the option, would you leave? Go back to the life that you lead in London?”, Vincent questioned.

“Not really, I lived on my own, barely spoke to my mother and hated my work. Is it possible to kill the ghosts?”, Eric wondered.

“You can kill them repeatedly. Who do you have in mind?”, Vincent raised an eyebrow as the threw Eric a bottle.

“Frank”.

“Fair enough, he's been giving Matt a lot of problems in the bar, at least his credit card works still”.

“What do you do when the parents of the people you kill come to the hotel? Or the police?”.

“Well, that s my new idea Eric. We’re going to expand, and I’ve enough money. These will be flats and there will be no more killing, unless the ghosts want to be locked in a wall with no windows, then they can’t get through. They can't walk through walls, only doors and windows. Some weird stipulation”, Vincent shrugged as he glanced at the clock. 1:49pm.

“Are you going to kill whoever's left? Just tell me who is still alive, ease my worrying mind”, Eric begged.

“Adam and Jordan? The short ones with rather monotone voices”, Vincent answered as he sat down on the bed.

“How many of them did you kill?”, Eric snapped.

“None, some killed themselves, the one with the fuzzy hair stabbed the love sick one. You know they aren’t dead and if you want to talk to them, you know where they are. But I’m going to say goodbye to my guests", Vincent rolled his eyes at the petulant nature of Eric’s tone.

Eric watched as Vincent walked out, he decided that he’d go down to the bar, he definitely needed a drink.  
**

“Ready?”, Adam asked.

“Ah sure, if we die we die, means we don’t have to pay taxes", Jordan joked as he took the key card to room 104.

Adam wrapped an arm around Jordan and walked out of the room, leaving behind bloodstains, fear and tears. There was no blood outside of the room, the cleaning lady was very good at her job apparently. It took them five minuets to reach the desk, Jude was standing there with a tallish man.

“I’m the owener of this fine establishment, do you have any complaints?”, Vincent wondered.

“Apart from the fact the majority of our party was either murdered, sacrificed themselves to feed us or killed each other, no. But we want our deposit back”, Jordan muttered.

“We need to pay Agnes something, she likes online shopping", Vincent shrugged.

Vincent didn’t even realise that the twins were behind him, a harpoon in one arm and a gun in the other. He turned at the clock of the gun though.

“Stop this madness, they are free to leave", Vincent shouted, his voice was like thunder in the room.

But Jordan's scream was louder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, we're at the end. This story was a rollercoaster from the very beginning, it was never as dark or as twisted as I had intended, but it focused more in friendship and phycological problems than blood and gore. Anyway, to all of you who read this, thank you all for the comments and kudos. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Everybody froze, all of the ghosts were standing around, even now, they were all not to be seen. Marco and Juan rushed to Adam, who was breathing in and out through his teeth, blood was seeping through his hoodie.

“You told me that they would be safe”, Eric shouted as he squared up to Vincent.

“I have already told you, I do not have control over what the inhabitants of this building do”, Vincent argued back.

“Fuck this shite", Eric muttered. 

Vincent didn’t have time to react to the hands on his neck, all he knew was darkness as his body thumped to the floor.

“Ohhh, he’s gonna be pissed with you”, Matt laughed.

“Can you take him back to his room?”, Eric raised an eyebrow.

The blonde didn’t wait for a response, instead he walked over to Adam's trembling body. 

“I’m going to give you an option, do you want eternal life and to walk out of here with Jordan? Or do you want to never be able to leave this place?”, Eric propositioned.  
“Eric? I thought you were dead", Adam muttered.

“I am mate, just living. I can give you what I have, but you’ll have to kill people to sustain yourself”, Eric warned.

“Do it for the love of God, Eric", Jordan snapped as he hugged into Marcelo and Robert. None of this felt real, all of these people were meant to be dead.

Eric waited until he saw Adam's neck jerk. Eric winced as he bit into the blood vessels of his wrist, Vincent never munched that it fucking hurt... He growled through it and smeared his own blood against Adam's lips.

“I hope this fucking works”, Eric breathed.

“It might not?”, Jordan snarled.

“Hey, I’ve been a vampire for a total of three days, I don’t know if there’s some weird rules or not”, Eric muttered as he got to his feet” It’s good to see you guys again".

“Marcelo murdered me”, Marco mumbled as he shot the Brazilian a look.

“Are we going to hear about this for the rest of our life here?”, Juan groaned.

“Probably, he stabbed me, stabbed me”, Marco pointed out.

“We know, darling. It’s fine, we're all dead now, so get over it", Marco squeaked at the way Robert spoke to him. 

“At least we have each other?”, Kingsley swallowed, he wrapped am around David and snuggled closer to the older man.

“Kid's got a point”, Hugo smiled.

“Just make Adam as comfortable as you can, and watch the neck, it’s easy for them to get cricks. I have to go fix something. I’ll see all of you at 7pm for drinks?”, Eric wondered.

They all agreed and Eric turned and ran back to the room he shared with Vincent. The older, but younger( why was this so confusing?) man, was lying on the bed, his eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling.

“You broke my neck", Vincent sounded so offended, Eric couldn’t do anything but laugh as he sat on the bed beside him.

“You bugged me, it’s not like it would do any real damage. Ten minutes of your immortal life is not that big of a deal”.

“I guess we're even. You turned your friend, didn’t you?”, Vincent wondered.

“I think I did, I did the thing you did to me. I didn’t realise that it hurt though”, Eric whined.

“When you’ve lived as long as I have, all that pain is tunnelled toward something greater I'm going to do it. I’m going to start fresh with this place. If you’ll do it with me", Vincent smiled as he shifted his head to rest it on Eric's chest.

“Why are you so enamoured by me? You be known me for three days, in those three days you've killed me twice”, Eric laughed.

“I’ve known you a lot longer than three days, you be known me a lot longer than three days", Vincent whispered.

So he explained the story, he explained how Lord William met a Lord Eric when he first arrived in London all those years ago. Their was an instant attraction and an instant chemistry between the two, despite the wife that hung out of Eric, who, even to this day, Vincent still despised. Eric was shocked as he listened to the story, a tale of two halves of one heart separated and placed into different bodies, some thing so rate it was never spoken about. But they had it, hundreds of lives couldn’t keep them apart, they always found their way back to each other, from the very first time they walked the earth, to when Vincent for turned. After a long enough period, their memories would flood back, and they’d be together until one for old and died, but Vincent hadn’t died in three hundred and thirty six years, instead he watched his Eric die. 

It had been too dangerous back then, Vincent couldn’t just turn him like he did this time, he was being hunted, they all were. By the time Vincent finished recounting their tale, he had tears in his eyes and blood on his hands from where his nails had scratched. He flicked his eyes to Eric, who was sitting there in a state of shock and awe. Eric didn’t speak, he just hugged Vincent close to him and kissed the top of his head as his hand wormed its way over his torn skin.

“You don’t have to worry about losing me any more. We'll do the business deal here, then we can go for however long it takes to get done, we can do everything that we never got to do”, Eric whispered, peppering kisses to the side of Vincent's head.

“You’re taking this remarkably well. Better than before", Vincent sighed as he started up at Eric's face.

“I’ve known that there's been a piece of me missing for a long time, I just never thought I’d have to die for it".

“You can leave if you want, that option is always going to be there", Eric shook his head before he bent down to kiss the older being.

“Why would I leave when I just found you again? I’m looking forward to seeing the future with you, and the past too. As long as I’m with you, and we aren’t killing too many people, I don’t mind".

“The only reason I’ll kill it to eat, and I won’t do it to your friends either”.

“Well, all of my friends are stuck in this place and will probably end up repeatedly stabbing Frank. We’re going for drinks at 7pm, may be it’s best you don’t come?”.

“Probably, but we’ve a few hours to kill before then", Vincent smirked before he surged forward and kissed the blonde.

**

When they all sat around the table in the bar, Matt was serving them and Frank was on his own. 

“So, what’s the plan of action?”, Marco wondered.

As they drank, Eric explained to them a little bit about the whole Vincent/William situation and the ideas about the flats. Once that conversation was completed, they didn't really discuss much as they drank and hours went by. Adam seemed much healthier and wasn’t bleeding to death on the carpet in the front hall. They were together again, they’d be together for the rest of eternity. Well, until Eric went to travel the world with Vincent while they completed the restructuring of the hotel. But it would be fun, a lot can happen in an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far you've survived. If you enjoy this, please let me know. And happy Halloween to you all and stay safe.


End file.
